Albert Wesker, Captain of STARS Alpha team
by NaruHinaLuvr
Summary: What would STARS be like if Albert Wesker never worked for Umbrella and there was no bioterrorism? Would Wesker still be the bad guy or would he care about his team? AUish
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is just a story idea me and my friend raindropdew came up with. It's about how Wesker would be like if he wasn't evil and there was no Bio terrorism. I don't know if this will be a oneshot or a mini story, so we'll see. I decided to keep STARS in and just see where that brings me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Albert Wesker sat behind his desk as he looked at the files in hand and sighed. Years of working his way up in the RPD for this? Sure he made it to be captain of the STARS Alpha team, but most of their tasks were simple, backing up whatever the regular RPD can't handle. Sometimes they were side by side with detectives to solve murders but things have been quiet in STARS for the time being. There were several kidnappings that captured his attention in Racoon city, but he could only ask to investigate. Nothing to do now but paperwork for Wesker while his team did god-knows-what. He honestly didn't care if Enrico Marini, leader of Bravo team, was doing the same. Wesker found paperwork easier to deal with in solitude.

_At least Chris isn't bothering me..._

The door slammed open and a rather loud and obnoxious "HEY CAPTAIN WESKER!" was heard. Wesker mentally face-palmed as he set the papers down to lock eyes (well, glasses) with his sharpshooter as he approached the desk. Sure Chris and Jill were his favorites of the group but that didn't make Chris any less annoying.

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to show his impatience. Sitting around and doing nothing while kidnappings were taking place has gotten to him and Wesker couldn't help but feel upset at this.

"Woah, grumpy now, aren't we Captain? If you weren't cooped up in this room all the time and have a little fun then you probably wouldn't be so uptight." Chris joked, sheepishly grinning at his Captain.

"I take my job rather seriously, Redfield. If you do not have any important news then please, leave me to my work. I have an investigation to pull together on random kidnappings. In addition, I'm still filling the report from our last mission since you decided you wanted to take it upon yourself to take care of our targets..._alone._" Wesker hissed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got ambushed. I just didn't like all that waiting around for 'the right moment.' We got the job done anyway without any casualties, didn't we?" Chris countered, leaning against the desk and smirking. Sure he fell right into a trap, but he managed to hold his own until Wesker arrived with the rest of the team.

Wesker sighed and lean back, running a hand through his gelled back blond hair. He chose Chris because of his accuracy and will to do what was right. In fact, Chris reminded him of himself. The only difference is that Wesker put the mission before anything else. Chris, on the other hand, had a soft spot for trying to save everyone. "Indeed we did. You make me proud Chris, but of course you are a member of my team, which is the best of the best. However if Jill would have picked the lock a second later you would have had a bullet in your head. Next time wait for my orders before you barge head-first into a mission. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Chris nodded, still grinning. Wesker didn't like that look, he knew Chris was planning something. And he was on the receiving end.

"What is it, Christopher?" Wesker sighed. He wasn't going to like this.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Chris pouted. When Wesker glared at him from behind his sunglasses Chris chuckled. "Well Marini was going to take his team out for a drink and Barry invited us so I was wondering if you cared to join us?"

Wesker thought about this for a moment, folding his hands and resting them on his abdomen. He would like a break from all this paperwork but the faster he got them done the faster he could ask to look into those kidnappings. But looking at Chris' puppy eyes made even him submit. Despite knowing better judgement, he decided to humor him. After all, as much as he hated to admit it, Chris was his best and sometimes ONLY friend. While everyone else was intimidated by his tough and cold demeanor, Chris and sometimes Jill would see right through it.

_I really need to make some new friends..._ Wesker thought bitterly.

"Alright fine, but on one condition." Wesker responded. To this Chris stood up straighter.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You help me finish my paperwork." Wesker chuckled when he saw how fast Chris' face fell. Chris could take on any challenge thrown his way but once paperwork was involved, he was the first to run away. When Chris saw Wesker was serious he sighed in defeat.

"The things I do for you to have a good time...sure thing Albert. Whatever gets you out of this office."

"How many times to I have to tell you to call me Wesker?" Wesker retorted, a smirk on his lips as he gave Chris the folder he was looking at before Chris interrupted. It was Chris' turn to chuckle as he took the seat on the opposite side of Wesker's desk.

"I'll call you Wesker when you call me Chris."

"Done. Now hurry up, Chris. I still have an investigation to look into. The faster we get this over with the faster we can join Marini and the others at the bar."

"Don't need to tell me twice, Wesker." Chris chuckled as he opened the folder and put together the report.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI HI! Chapter two is up! So me and my friend decided this shall be an actual fic and I have surprises for you all. :3 **

* * *

"We've been here for HOURS!" Chris whined as he flopped back in his seat, twirling his wrist to ease it of its cramping while leaning back into his chair. "We'll never get to the bar at this rate..."

"We've only been here for 30 minutes, Chris. I'm hoping you've completed more than the first page in that time, seeing how I already filled out most of it." Wesker responded without looking up at the flustered brunette. Wesker's desk was covered in papers, save for the picture of Alpha Team, as he filled out another report. Chris had a small spot on Wesker's desk and has been on the same page for the last 20 minutes. Chris just scoffed in response. He never understood how the blond could sit there and just do paperwork like it was nothing.

"I did the second page too. I'm not completely useless, Wesker. I did my fair share." To this, Wesker merely chuckled, pushing his sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose. Chris grunted.

"How can you do all this paperwork with those sunglasses on all the time?"

Wesker chuckled again, smirking. "They are no bother to me, I'm rather used to them on. Are you asking me these questions to avoid the paperwork?" Chris snorted and tried to rebut, but to no avail under Wesker's entertained smirk.

"Whatever..." Chris mumbled like a teenage girl. "Can we leave now? I want to get a chance to introduce myself to Bravo's new rookie before the nights over."

"Rookie? I wasn't aware Marini had a new agent. And we'll leave as soon as you finish that page." Wesker's smirk turned into a full grin at Chris' annoyed expression. It was fun to finally get the brunette back for all those times he annoyed Wesker to the point of a headache.

"Yeah, Jill said her name was Rebecca Chambers. She's their new field medic. Sounds like she has skills too."

"Another woman for you and Frost to flirt with?" Wesker asked playfully. Chris scowled as he turned a shade of red. Wesker saw the puppy eyes he gave to Jill. The idiot was too clueless to even realize his own feelings.

"Can we leave now, please Captain?" Chris whined. Sometimes Chris reminded Wesker of a child...

"I'll leave but there is one more condition." Wesker said while smirking and putting away his papers.

"God damn, if thats the case then stay here," Chris mumbled as he helped clean up. Wesker ignored his comment.

"You will be buying my rounds for tonight I assume since you request my presence at this meeting?" Wesker glanced up from under his glasses to see Chris' grim expression. He had to hold back a laugh.

"Deal! As long as we get the hell outta here!" Chris all but shouted as he got up and nearly ran out the door, the blond following close behind after quickly grabbing his jacket.

* * *

When Wesker and Chris entered the bar, the laughter from the table the STARS members occupied fell silent as all eyes laid on Wesker. They were all surprised to see Wesker out of his office, not doing paperwork and actually amongst them as equals, not just as their grumpy and terrifying captain. They all joked how Wesker was probably a robot just designed to boss them around and do paperwork.

"What, you've never seen a man at a bar before?" Chris quickly scolded, backing his friend up. He was one of the only ones who managed to see Wesker as more than a captain. As much as he tried to hide it, Wesker was still human.

"Don' worry, Chrissss, t's surprisin' to see the cap'n out of his office fer once." A drunken Frost called. In fact, most of them were already incoherent. Barry was a mess, practically passed out along with Richard and Edward. Forest and Brad were flirting with Jill and a small girl, whom Chris and Wesker assumed was Rebecca. And Enrico was swaying to the music, talking with Kenneth. It seemed like Jill and Rebecca already made fast friends, as they ignored the advances of Vickers and Speyer and chatted, until Jill stopped to introduce Rebecca to the two Alpha members, Captain and Sharpshooter.

"Chris Redfield, and that stoic looking creep is our Captain, Albert Wesker. Once you get passed his pissed off mood and extremely high expectations, he's bearable. Nice to meet you, rookie." Chris extended his hand, which Rebecca shook surprisingly firm.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rebecca Chambers, chemicals expert. Nice to meet you too, Captain Wesker." Rebecca was small, and petite like Jill. A brunette with short hair that cupped her face, making her look younger than her young features already did. She was dressed casually. A tan shirt that hugged her small frame and jeans. Jill couldn't help but feel like Rebecca was already a sister to her. Eager and determined to show herself like she was back when she was a rookie.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Chambers," it was Wesker's turn to shake her hand. "Congratulations on becoming a part of Bravo team. However, don't expect them to be professionals. My team is made of the elite and even they act like children, especially Chris." The blonde smirked when Chris gaped at him.

"Hey, it's called having a little fun. You should try it sometime maybe our team would actually like you." Chris retorted, taking a swing of his beer and handing one to Wesker, who eagerly accepted.

"Aww, no hard feelings Wes, but my team kicks your team's ass any day." Enrico piped up from his spot on the other end of the table. "And now with Chambers here we'll overshine you. Right Chambers?"

Rebecca giggled alongside Jill. "I'll do my best, Captain!"

Wesker chuckled. "You underestimate my men and I."

"Ahem." Jill looked expectantly at Wesker, who sighed.

"My _team_ and I. My apologies, Jill."

"No problem, Captain."

"Don't worry, Wesk, even we forget shes a girl." Chris and Wesker chuckled as Jill playfully hit Chris on the side. Rebecca smiled widely. It looked like STARS was more of a family than just a team.

"Now that you are officially apart of the team you will have some catching up to do." Chris turned to Rebecca as he hit Barry to wake him up. "Give her the stuff."

Barry snorted when he woke up from his drunken slumber. Chris had to repeat himself again before a drunken and probably hungover already Barry understood what Chris said and handed him a standard Samurai Edge pistol and silver GSX watch. Chris handed them to Rebecca and smiled. She hesitantly accepted.

"It's customary for STARS to have them." Jill said, showing her tan watch and pointing to Chris' and Wesker's black ones.

"The Samurai Edge's are a gift from a friend of our weapons expert, Barry." Wesker spoke, flashing her a glimpse of his custom made one before reholstering it just as quickly. "Chris, Jill and I have specialized versions for being the closest to Barry but they all perform just the same. Think of it as an...official acceptance to STARS."

Rebecca smiled as she examined her gun. "Thank you...I won't let you down!"

Chris slammed a beer in front of her, Jill and Wesker, downing his now third. "Drink up! The hard work starts tomorrow!"

"To Rebecca!" Forest called as he held his glass up. All the coherent (Wesker, Rebecca, Jill, Chris who was getting buzzed, Enrico, and Brad) clinked their glasses together and took a swing. The night was filled with light conversations and more drinks. Wesker and Chris (being the natural born rivals they were since Frost was out and couldn't try to show Chris up) tried to best each other with shots. To Chris' surprise, Wesker could hold his liquor well. By the time their challenge ended, Wesker was smirking amused at a drunken Chris while he felt slightly buzzed. Jill and Rebecca watched the two act like idiots while Jill shared stories on Chris and Wesker's strange relationship.

"Chris pissed Wesker off so bad he was sentenced to piles of paperwork. God was Chris fuming! And you'd think he learned. Nope, went ahead and did it again a day later. The lesson? Never try to take off Weskers glasses."

Rebecca and Jill laughed. Chris just chuckled as he tried to sober himself up a bit and Wesker just leaned back and let a small smile creep his lips. It's been years since he's felt..._at ease. _Seeing his friends and team, well, not passed out team,enjoying themselves, he felt like it was his chance to prove he did care for his team...in a tough love kind of way.

Until his phone rang.

Wesker's smile died and quickly formed a frown. Not many people had his private number. In fact, only his team members had his number, and they we're all here. Who would dare to call him in a welcoming party for STARS newest member? Scowling, he got up and went to the door, reading caller ID, flipping his phone open and grunting his introduction.

"Albert Wesker, what do you want Irons?"

"Captain Wesker, sorry to call you so late, but I couldn't reach Captain Marini."

Wesker chuckled. "He's busy at the moment."

"Remember those kidnappings and murders you wanted in on? Well, looks like some psychopath is on the loose and they need Bravo to go to the last crime scene and investigate, help crack his codes and gather information-"

"Hold on a minute," Wesker hissed. "I have specifically requested this mission for Alpha and you prefer to give it to Bravo?"

"As of right now, Wesker, this mission is simple. There shouldn't be any danger only gathering information and piecing things together. I still believe Bravo is too advanced of a team to do it but the RPD are having trouble." Irons' voice was confident and never lost patience.

"And what about my team? Do we waste our talents saving a kitten from a tree?!" Wesker's voice grew slightly louder with frustration, causing Chris to throw him a questioning glance. One that Wesker completely ignored.

"If things go wrong we'll send your men in." The annoyance in Chief Irons' voice started to show. Wesker just snarled.

"I wouldn't subcome to wishing misfortune on my comrades. But I think you don't know the situation you're dealing with-"

"I know exactly what the hell I'm dealing with! Don't forget who you take orders from!"

"And don't forget I am the best at my job! You want to put the lives of Bravo at risk then fine but I will be damned if I let you do it without getting through me first!" Wesker was shouting now, his accent slightly thicker with irritation.

"Are you challenging your superior's orders?!" Irons was shouting too.

"No, I'm questioning my superior's shortsighted orders!"

There was a heavy pause. Then, "Bravo's report will be in the office by Monday, I suggest you tell Marini." There was a click as the line went dead. Wesker growled as he hung up his phone, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. The goddamn nerve...

"You ok, Captain?" Chris' voice came. He was drunk but still intelligible enough to know when something bothered his captain. Wesker didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed that nothing got passed the brunette when it came to him.

"I'm fine, let's resume the festivities and get ready for our departure. You are in no condition to drive, but I would like another shot." Wesker slid his sunglasses on their rightful place and went to the table, a grinning but worried Chris following.

* * *

Wesker never spoke to Marini about the mission. In fact, the only other time Wesker spoke to him was to help Rebecca bring their drunken team members home. Wesker and Jill also split responsibilities, Jill was taking Frost and Vickers while Chris insisted on going with his captain alone. Wesker, being the good captain and friend he is, allowed him too, though he knew Chris was going to ask about the phone call. And soon enough, he did.

"Captain, about that phone call you received, what happened? Why were you so upset? Was it something Chief Irons said?" Chris turned to Wesker with raised eyebrows, who kept his gaze on the road, both hands tightening its grip on the wheel.

"We just had a...misunderstanding, is all. I requested a specific mission. A mission that I believe is more than meets the eye, and he so foolishly put Bravo to go in, alone."

Chris was silent for a moment, turning back to the road and thinking of a response. Finally he spoke. "What's the mission?"

"It pertains to the murders and kidnappings that have been occurring. I believe these are the act of more than one person, more than a psychopath. I just need to be able to get my hands on more information."

Chris nodded even though Wesker couldn't see it. "And if that's really the case, then Irons would be putting Bravo in danger...and we might not get to them in time." Chris growled, realizing what would happen if his Captain was right, which he usually was.

Wesker exited the highway and drove through Chris' neighborhood in silence. What was he going to do? He knew Irons wasn't going to let him go on that mission without giving him and his team hell first. Wesker sighed as he pulled up to Chris' house. Chris lived with his sister, Claire. He was the one raising her. Unlike Wesker, who lived alone.

"I'll try to reason with Irons on tomorrow. But as for now, enjoy the rest of your night, Chris." Wesker spoke, finally looking at the brunette.

"You don't want to come inside? Maybe for a cup of coffee and blow off some steam?" Chris offered, taking off his seatbelt.

"I'm fine, Chris. Sober up and I'll see you in the morning."

Chris sighed. "If you say so. Get home safe Wesker." With that the brunette opened the door and went to his porch, Wesker watching until he got to the door before pulling out of his spot. As Wesker drove to his house, which wasn't very far, he couldn't help but feel like things were going to go bad, really bad, if he didn't do something.

But what?


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where the action comes in, whoo! Enjoy! And that you to those who posted reviews, they make me feel happy!**

* * *

Wesker walked into the office the next day half expecting everyone to be hung over. But when he walked it, he was mildly surprised to see there was an attendance of 5: Jill handing Chris some pills for his headache, Rebecca who was getting the feel of the place, a hungover Chris sitting at the desk who was holding his head in pain as he downed the pills, Marini who looked like he didn't sleep, and himself, who was still upset. Wesker sighed. He knew today was going to be a crappy day.

"Last goddamn time I ever do a shot challenge with Wesker," Chris grumbled, moaning in pain as his head throbbed. Jill giggled beside him.

"Who knew our workaholic captain could hold liquor better than you can? And you might as well live in a bar with how much you and Barry drink."

Chris sighed. "At least he had some fun..."

"'Fun' is a rather loose term, Redfield." Wesker spat as he made his way to his office. Yes, he was grateful to Chris that he was able to go out, but that didn't lighten his mood. Wesker didn't bother to look at Chris as he flinched from his words. It wasn't fair to Chris that Wesker was taking his anger out on him but Wesker couldn't help it. Bravo was about to walk into something they didn't know and there was nothing he could do about it. As Wesker entered his office Jill and Chris exchanged looks as Rebecca made her way over.

"Is he ok?" Rebecca asked, concern in her voice as she looked towards the closed door where Wesker stormed off.

Chris sighed. "He's just frustrated that's all. The job's getting to him and he's trying to shoulder it all like always."

It was Jill's turn to sigh as she took a seat across from Chris. "Like always. As much as he tries to act like a goddamn robot he has to realize he isn't one. We're a team and we shoulder the burden together."

"Yeah but this time it's out of all of our leagues..." Chris mumbled grimly.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"Irons of course. Wesker thinks he made a bad call. Have you heard of the recent kidnappings?"

Jill pondered for a second. "Yes, theres this supposed psychopath going around kidnapping people. The RPD can't get a hold on him. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Well Wesker thinks theres some kind of conspiracy going on. But Irons sent Bravo in alone just to spite him. Wesker of course got pissed. He thinks Irons is sending Bravo on a suicide mission."

"Well is there a conspiracy? Wesker could just be overreacting. You know how uptight he could be."

"And you know how freakishly right he could be...he has a talent for easily seeing the fine print and putting things together in his head. I swear he's like a fuckin' robot. He's too smart for his own good. Maybe he sees something we don't." Chris countered.

"Well what did RPD find?"

Chris hesitated. He really didn't know anything about this issue. "I don't know...but my sister has a friend in RPD, his name's Leon. I'll ask him for help."

"I guess that will have to do. I'll ask Wesker about the mission then. Hopefully he trusts me as much as he trusts you."

Chris smiled. "Of course he does, you just need to know how to read him."

"I can help too!" Rebecca chimed in. "I mean I can tell you what we find on our mission."

"That'd be great! Aww Becky's going on her first mission!" Jill all but screeched as she embraced a giggling Rebecca. "I'm so excited for you!"

"I am too! I'm so nervous!"

"You'll be fine! I'm sure of it! No one is a match for Raccoon City's finest!"

While the girls happily cheered on Rebecca's first mission, Chris rolled his eyes, trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling he suddenly got. What if Wesker was right? This could be Rebecca's first and last mission.

Meanwhile, Wesker leaned by his door and listened to the girls happily cheer. He couldn't help but listen to their conversation, especially since it involved him. He couldn't help but smirk. Maybe Jill was right, he could be overreacting. He was sure Marini could handle himself. But he didn't want to risk it. Why send Bravo alone? Wesker was sure he was right, he always was.

Wesker made his way to the desk and looked at the folder he was supposed to go over with Marini. A total of 26 different people, kidnapped and never found. They were all taken in different places, but usually around their houses or work place. They all were different ages, races and genders. The worked in different places, although most of them worked for a pharmaceutical company called Umbrella. Wesker knew the name, his father used to own it, and that was where he met the love of his life before she left him. It was the largest and most well known pharmacy in the world. Wesker sighed. He knew something was fishy. Why take these people? What does Umbrella have to do with it? He needed answers, but the only thing he could do right now is help Marini get as much information as possible and hope he got out of there in one piece. Unfortunately the odds were low, they had little time to prepare and most of Bravo was hungover from last nights festivities.

Letting out a sigh that was more of a growl, Wesker slammed his palms on his desk and, in a few large strides to the door, violently yanked it open. He all but yelled, "Marini! Into my office! We have important matters to discuss!"

Enrico gave him a startled look. They may have been co-workers but they didn't interact much unless it was necessary. Sometimes they would joke around and give each other competitive comments, but that was it. Wesker was always uptight, glaring at people from behind his glasses, calculating, and doing everything to ensure the mission's success. Marini was easy going, always trying to do his best in the field and usually going with the flow. The only thing they had in common was that they both cared about their teams, as obnoxious as they could be sometimes.

Carefully trying to dispatcher Wesker's stoic expression behind his glasses, Marini nodded and entered his office to discuss his mission with the blond captain. As much as Wesker hated to think of it like this, this mission was a test of authority. To see who was right, Irons or himself. Bravo would prove to irons that Albert Wesker was never wrong. How he wished he was in this predicament.

* * *

"How we doing on the outside, Forest?" Marini asked into his com device.

"Lookin' good so far, Cap. This place is fucking huge!" Came the reply. Marini chuckled.

"You got that right. Alright. How about you, rookie? Hows things on your end?"

"Everything's quiet on my end, sir!" Rebecca replied right away.

"Yea, so far nothing." Richard's voice came in.

"Alright, but be on your toes! You never know what lies in wait." Marini ordered.

There was a mixture of 'yes sirs' and 'gottchas' before they all switched off their com devices. Rebecca checked he gun again before continuing her path on the floor she was on, Richard following.

Bravo entered the building after Edward landed their chopper in a safe location. An entire family was either slaughtered or missing. They were in a mansion, two stories with a large front yard. The entire complex had many rooms and was large, so Bravo split up. Captain and his pointman, Kenneth were checking the top floor, Medic and Com Expert (Richard) were on the ground floor and Edward (Pilot) and Forest (Sharpshooter) were patrolling the yard.

"Nervous, rookie?" Richard asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes at the nickname they kept calling her.

"A little, but I'll be fine. I am the best in my field after all."

Richard chuckled. "Well said rookie. We're a team so don't worry, we have your back."

Rebecca flashed Richard a smile. "Thanks, now come on, this place creeps me out."

For a while, they went rummaging through the rooms. Kicking in the doors and reading whatever files they could get their hands on. Rebecca found some documents on the family and spoke into her com device.

"Captain Marini?"

"Hear you loud and clear, Becca. Found anything?" He answered.

"I noticed that most of the family members have some ties to the Umbrella Corporation."

"Really? Hmm that's interesting...Wesker mentioned something like that. I didn't believe him. Why would Umbrella kidnap their own employees?"

"I don't know...but somethings not right here."

"Alright, keep looking-"

Marini's reply was cut short at the sound of gunshots. Forest's frantic voice was heard over the com device.

"Captain! It's an ambush! They know were here!" More gunshots and a scream. "SHIT! Edward! I'm coming buddy!"

"Forest?! Come in! Get inside the house now! Rebecca, Richard! Meet me by the stairs! NOW!" Marini ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rebecca said frantically. Before she could turn something crashed through the window.

"GET DOWN!" Richard yelled as he tackled her behind a desk. A grenade went off and blew the door off along with most of the wall.

"You ok?" Rebecca asked.

"Just alittle burned, lets go we can't stay here!" Richard said, helping Rebecca up and running downstairs.

"Rebecca, Edward can't move!" Forest's voice came in, panicked.

"Bring him in, we can't be exposed like that!" Marini ordered. Marini waited for a response. After a few seconds he gritted his teeth. "Forest? Come in! Goddamit!"

"Cap, should we go and try and help them?" Richard asked. He waited for a response. After a few seconds he was about to try again, but Enrico answered.

"Shit...Kenneth's down. Look, I'm hurt, but I need you two to contact Alpha. Let Wesker know we got ambushed!"

"Alright, I'll send the message!" Richard stated, pulling out his phone and putting in Chris' number.

"I'm going up, I can help!" Rebecca yelled, already making her way upstairs.

"I'll be in the study. Be careful, those guys are good, and theres alot of them. Over and out!"

Rebecca and Richard reached the top floor, barging through doors in search of the study.

"Did you send the message?" Rebecca asked.

"No...I don't have signal here. When we find Marini, I'll go find a place with signal. Hopefully the attic has." Richard said as he shut the door and moved to turn the corner. As soon as he turned he pushed Rebecca back, a bullet flying past him.

"There's only two of them, but I'm sure more will be on their way now. You take the right I take the left." Richard said, holding up his gun.

"Got it." Rebecca took a deep breath and they counted to 3. The turned the corner and started shooting. Bullets were exchanged and Rebecca managed to shoot one in the stomach. Richard shot the other one in the head and they walked over. The two men were dressed in black, gas masks covering their faces, one had a bullet hole with blood coming out from Richard's shot.

"Who are they" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, but we can use this router to make the call." Richard said, pointing to the router on the ceiling. He took it down and started taking things apart, attaching his phone. A few clicks and he spoke again. "Okay. We're in!"

Neither of them noticed the agent on the floor slowly get up and over to his gun. When he clicked the safety off Rebecca and Richard turned to him. Before Richard could grab his gun he got shot in the chest. The agent turned to Rebecca but she shot him in the chest four times. He fell on the floor and Rebecca went over to Richard's side, taking out her first aid kit and, doing her best to patch up the wound that was already bleeding too much for comfort.

"L-look." Richard started, holding up his device. "I need you to...m-make the call." He coughed a few times. "I know I'm not going to make it, he got me good." He put now bloody the device in Rebecca's shaky hands.

"No, you can make it! Don't give up, Richard! Please!" Rebecca pleaded. Richard chuckled but immediately started coughing.

"The Captain needs you...I'll just slow you down. Make the call and find him quick. I'm counting on you, rookie." With that Richard coughed a few times more and wheezed, handing his head as his final breath left him.

"Richard? RICHARD!?" Rebecca pleaded. She looked at the device place in her hands. They were counting on her. With a sigh she pressed on of the buttons to connect to Wesker's mobile. She hoped they would make it in time to save them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I'm kind of having writers block, plus I have 3 fanfics to juggle. Screw my random creative impulses! Anyway if you couldn't see I kindof was creating a different version of the first game, but now I will branch out and try new things! Without further ado: enjoy, and please leave a comment! thanks!**

* * *

Wesker kicked the door into the mansion, signalling Chris, Jill and Barry to enter.

"This place is creepy." Chris muttered, gun drawn as he scanned the room.

"Keep it down, the enemy will hear you." Wesker hissed. "We are to find Rebecca and the rest of Bravo and get out of here. Split up and sweep the area, but watch your backs. Eliminate any enemies you encounter. Gather any information you can, but I expect Marini to have gotten most of it already. We are to get out of here alive, understood?"

"Yes sir!" The three stated. Chris and Wesker took upstairs as Jill and Barry remained behind, taking both doors on either side of the stairs. Frost and Vickers were outside, guarding the area.

"So far nothing on my end." Jill was the first to speak up.

"Stinks here..." Chris said.

"Be on your guard, Chris." Wesker commanded.

"Found something out here. I'm going to check it out!" Frost came in. In a few more moments his voice came back. "Oh god...Forest! Edward! What the hell happened?!"

"Calm down, kid, what the hell is it?" Barry demanded, stopping in his tracks.

"God...it looks like an animal attacked him! What the hell did this?!" Far away, a scream was heard, before Frost snapped. "OH NO NOT YOU TOO BRAD! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

"What?! Jill go give them back up! I'm on my way! Vickers, so help me God if you die I will not let your spirit rest!" Wesker growled, turning from where he was walking and running downstairs, Chris hot on his trail.

As Wesker, Jill and Chris ran out and met up with Frost, they saw the helicopter Vickers fly start up, a few guard dogs around it. They were bigger than normal sized dogs, and looked stronger too.

"Vickers! What the hell are you doing?" Wesker yelled into him com device.

"I'm sorry Captain! Those things aren't normal!" His frantic reply came. The helicopter lifted into the air and slowly flew away, the others watching it disappear. Minutes later a faint "boom" was heard and smoke started rising from the trees.

"Brad, come in!" Wesker tried. Static. He tried again. "Vickers!" Again static. Wesker cursed loudly. First blood has been drawn, and from his team.

"Dammit, we have to go make sure he's alright!" Chris yelled, making Wesker turn to face him with an incredulous expression.

"He was shot out of the sky, presumably by a rocket launcher. His chances of survival are minimum." Wesker stated matter-of-factly, trying not to allow his emotions to get to him.

"You've got to be kidding me, Captain! He's our comrade!" Chris began.

"And you are my team and my priority is to make sure you get out of here alive." Wesker finished, the edge in his voice leaving no room for discussion. "Yes, I am upset Brad is most likely dead and I would like for there to be a chance he survived but we must be realistic. His chances of survival are slim, and we have ourselves to handle. Not to mention we must find Enrico and the remainder of his team. We are no use to anyone dead."

"We can't just abandon him! What if he did survive, huh?!" Chris seethed. Wesker sighed. He knew Chris wasn't going to let this go easily. He looked between his team. Frost looked like he wanted to argue too, but kept his mouth shut. Jill looked about ready to explode. Most likely from Wesker's emotionlessness. Barry looked like he didn't know where he stood. Wesker took a minute to think. What if Vickers did survive? Was he really being heartless by declaring him dead already? Would he risk the entire team, the entire mission for one man? Wesker rubbed his temples where he felt a headache arising.

"I will not risk this mission or this team for the slim chance he is still alive, Chris. No doubt those who shot him down are waiting for us to make a move and if we make the wrong one we're as good as dead. I will not have everyone die for one man! Now, you can follow my orders or I'll find someone that will!" Wesker hissed. Chris cringed but he got right back at it.

"If that was you we'd all risk our lives to save you...and I'd be the first to volunteer" Chris spoke quietly, succeeding at making Wesker lost for words.

Wesker sighed. Chris was too stubborn for his own right. Especially when it came to defending his comrades. He was so hell bent on bringing Vickers back...

"And the mission?" Wesker asked, already regretting questioning his own judgement because of Chris. Said brunette eagerly jumped to answer.

"We can split up. Kill two birds with one stone. We get our comrade to safety and once that's done we can lend a hand if needed."

Wesker sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He trusted his team, and had absolutely no doubts about their abilities. He also knew that they had to work together and watch out for the enemy. And try not to get anyone else killed. He hoped he wasn't making a grave mistake.

"Fine! Jill, Frost, Barry. I trust you will find Enrico and Rebecca and ensure their safety. Watch your backs, keep your radios on and have your guns at the ready. Chris, you and I will search for Vickers. You better pray to God you are right and he is still alive or so help me I will have your head."

Chris automatically beamed, glad his captain listened to him for once. Jill and Barry agreed, drawing their guns and having them protectively at their sides as they moved back to the mansion. Frost stood behind, hesitant.

"Is something the matter, Joseph?" Wesker drawled.

"I would like to go search with you, captain. Brad was my partner and therefore my responsibility." Frost said, his voice showing eagerness, seriousness and determination, more than Wesker has seen in a long time from him. Wesker growled slightly. 'They are going to be the death of me...' He thought bitterly.

"Alright. If you wish you can come with us but remember we must not stray too far from the mansion. I'm sure Barry and Jill can take care of themselves but I prefer to not lose anyone else on my team."

Frost gave a small nod of appreciation. "Thanks, Captain. I owe you one."

"Yes, you do. Now, I would like to get this mission over and done with today. Brad's incident will leave me with more than my fair share of paperwork and I prefer not to create anymore due to your idiot mistakes."

Chris chuckled. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll give you a hand when we get back to quarters."

Wesker smirked as he drew his handgun and led his men into the forest. "With the way you complain I prefer Jill to help me. She has a bigger pair than you do when it comes to paperwork."

Frost "OOOHed" as Chris chuckled wholeheartedly. "Of boobs? Doesn't she always?"

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that." Wesker grinned, not bothering to turn to the flustered brunette.

Chris stopped in his tracks, a blush creeping his face as he imagined Jill's reaction to the news. Wasn't going to be pretty.

"C-captain? Y-you're not serious...are you? Wesker...? Hey wait up! Captain!"


End file.
